The Calming Storm
by Maggie Marshall
Summary: After a terrifying encounter, Jo's life is forever changed. *** Warning - Includes sensitive themes - read at your own discretion. ***
1. Chapter 1

_*** Warning – This story contains sensitive themes that although not highly descriptive, some still might find difficult to read. So, please read at your own discretion. ***_

 _*** Disclaimer - These characters are not my own – but they are wonderfully useful to tell a story. This not a continuation of any of my previous stories but a stand alone and would take place sometime after the series end. Also – I have never been a lawyer nor claim to have any real specific knowledge of the laws in the 1870s so please disregard any major errors with my legalese. ***_

Nick Riley grabbed his tool box from off the barn's work bench and began sorting through it, taking stock to make sure he had everything he needed to fix Plumfield's front gate. With a late thaw arriving in Concord, the usual spring repairs were starting to pile up. The gate had just been added to the list when one of the school's students had decided to try climbing it in a game of hide and seek.

"Where did that wrench get to?" he mumbled as he searched the table. He shook his head, his frustration mounting with the missing tool. He overheard the barn door open as he got on his hands and knees to check the floor. "Dan? Have you boys been borrowin' my tools again? My wrench is missin'," he called out, expecting one of Plumfield's younger residents.

Instead, he looked up to find Jo Bhaer, the school's owner standing over him. She smiled sweetly, his heart beating faster as his eyes met hers. Nick and Jo had been courting for the last several months and while their relationship had developed significantly during that time, he still got nervous in her presence. He grinned as she looked at him curiously, reaching over to the table. "Is this it?" she asked, producing the wrench.

Nick stood, his cheeks flushing a bit with embarrassment and he shook his head. "It must've been staring me right in the face," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "Thank ya." He took the tool and stuck it into the box sitting on the table before turning to Jo. "Do ya need somethin'?"

"I just came to get the fishing poles," she said, moving past Nick and towards the back wall. "I'm finally taking Rob to the river. We haven't had a chance to go on our annual outing yet." She grabbed two of the poles from off the hooks and the tackle box from the floor. "He's been waiting all winter for this," she said and then fumbled with the load in her hands, one of the poles escaping her grasp.

Nick rushed to catch it and handed it back to Jo, who smiled in appreciation. "Where are you two headed?" he asked as they made their way to the door.

"Well, we were going to try the usual spot, but I think it might still be too muddy," she replied as they left the barn. "We'll probably end up closer to Walden Pond." She stopped in front of Nick, a look of expectation on her face. "You could come along, if you'd like."

"Nah…. Rob probably just wants to spend some time with his Ma. You don't need me hangin' around," Nick said tentatively, his meaning contradictory.

"That's silly - Rob adores you," Jo reassured, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "And so do I…" She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful. "Neither of us would mind."

Nick grinned, considering her words. He lowered his face towards Jo. "Well, ya see… there is all this work to do," he said, his lips just grazing hers. "And I've got this boss who can be pretty strict about things…" He trailed off, gently kissing her.

The couple savored the connection for a few extended moments before Jo pulled away. "I should have a talk with this tyrant," she said suggestively. "Maybe I can get her to lighten up a bit."

"See what you can do," Nick added, kissing her on the cheek. He straightened up and looked out towards the road. "Tell ya what - I'll get the gate fixed and then meet you out there. Hopefully it shouldn't take me too long."

"That sounds wonderful," Jo smiled, stepping around Nick and towards the house. Rob was standing on the porch, waving anxiously urging his mother. "Well, I should go before he leaves without me." She turned back towards Nick. "We'll see you later," she said, pausing a few moments, Nick getting lost in her eyes. Then she turned around and raced off to the house.

Nick watched her go, sighing contently and trying to clear his thoughts. Any time Jo was around, everything else seemed to disappear including his focus. As they continued their courtship, his concentration was harder and harder to come by, but he was okay with that. She meant the world to him and was worth the forgetfulness. He looked down at his hands, trying to recall what he was supposed to be doing. He rolled his eyes as he remembered. "Now where did I put that tool box?"

XXXXX

"Nothing seems to be biting today," Jo sighed as she pulled in her line from the water. "I guess we won't be bringing dinner home." She looked over at her son as he continued to hold his pole, his eyes fixated on the pond as they sat along the edge. He seemed so much more grown up now, having shot up two inches over the winter, his face no longer round but much more defined as it would when young boys become little men.

"That's all right," he replied, still staring out across the water. "I like the fishin' part best anyways." He smiled at her and then looked around. "I thought Nick was coming."

Jo nodded thoughtfully. "I thought so too. He must have gotten held up with something." She started packing up the picnic lunch that they had brought with them. "Oh well... maybe he can come next time." She looked up at the sky, the sun just beginning to sink behind the trees, spreading shadows across the pond. "We should start back pretty soon - Asia will need some help getting dinner ready."

A look of disappointment fell across the boy's face for just a moment before he nodded. "Okay," he responded quickly, pulling his fishing line back in and standing. "Can we come back next Saturday? Maybe more fish will be biting then."

"Of course," Jo responded, pleased with her son's new maturity. "Maybe we can come out a bit earlier and check to see if any strawberries have started growing." Jo stood and began to gather up the blanket they were sitting on. "We might get lucky and have some for our lunch."

Once they had finished packing away their supplies, Jo handed Rob the two poles. She carried the basket and tackle box and they started back through the woods towards Plumfield. The late day breeze was chilly, the spring air crisp and Jo pulled her shawl around her a little tighter. The dirt beneath their feet was soft at first but as they passed through the dim, dense forest, it became hard with the last of the frost.

They had been walking in silence for a few minutes, their pathway enclosed with thick brush and trees. The sunlight did its best to trickle through the branches, making a patchwork on the ground but illuminating only the outermost forest. Suddenly, in the gloom, leaves began rustling from nearby and Jo first sensed that they were not alone before she actually heard the voice behind her; it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Well, what do we have here?" a gruff voice spoke, slightly slurred. Jo turned warily to see two men emerging from the trees. They were oddly rough looking, their clothes well made but dirty from the forest mud and their faces somewhat weather worn. The one who had spoken was shorter than the other, almost the same height as Jo but both men were bulky and round from what seemed to be years of drinking.

Jo urged Rob forward, walking faster and refusing to acknowledge their presence. "Where are you goin' so fast?" the shorter man asked, jogging towards them. "We just want to have a little chat."

Dread started to come over Jo as she felt the men get closer. She moved Rob in front of her, trying to keep herself in between the boy and the possible threat behind them. The smell of alcohol burned the inside of her nose and she shuddered as the short man suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked Jo to a stop. "I asked you where you were going," he said angrily as the second man caught up.

Jo turned to him, her jaw tight. "We were minding our own business," she spat, jerking her arm from his grasp. "And I would appreciate it if you'd do the same." She turned her back and pushed Rob ahead to continue on their way.

The short man forcefully grabbed her shoulder again, spinning her around. He stared at her, a sinister grin appearing on his face. "I'm afraid we can't do that," he said, squeezing her arm harder. "You see, we've fallen on some tough times… you know, bad investments… damn Croft," the man muttered to himself and then chuckled to Jo, "and we were hoping you could help out two poor bankers."

Jo shook her head, her anxiety turning to anger. "I have no money," she said, her teeth gritted. "And even if I did, I wouldn't be giving it to you. Now if you'll excuse us."

"Well, then," the short man laughed. "I guess you'll just have to help us out some other way."

Jo turned and looked at Rob, the fear apparent in the boy's eyes. She caught his gaze, trying to communicate her intent and thankfully, he slightly nodded in understanding. With the short man's grip still on Jo's shoulder, she suddenly threw her weight into him, hoping to catch him off guard. It was enough to knock him off balance and into the taller man, who was tossed to the ground. "Run!" she screamed to Rob; the boy dropped the poles and took off into the forest.

Unfortunately, the short man quickly regained his senses and snatched Jo's wrist as she tried to flee. Twisting her hand awkwardly, Jo felt a pop and pain shot through her body. He raised his other arm and backhanded her across the face, throwing her into the dirt. She lay there dazed, the blow stinging like thousands of little pin pricks along her cheek.

The short man crouched down beside her, his face so close, the smell and the situation making her nauseous. "Now, you're really gonna pay."

XXXXX

Nick sighed as he started into the woods, noting the quickly setting sun. Time had gotten away from him that afternoon and although he had finished the gate, it had taken much longer than he had originally thought. "Those kids," Nick muttered, shaking his head. He shifted the pack on his arm, redistributing the weight of the blanket and jars he was carrying. Even though he knew that Jo and Rob were probably done fishing, he was expecting to meet them somewhere along the path and hoped that Jo wouldn't mind a short picnic before supper.

The air had turned chilly as it blew down the path; despite the lengthy winter, the weather was finally improving so any type of warmth was appreciated. Nick adjusted the hat on his head, pulling it down to avoid losing it as another gust of wind rustled through the trees. He enjoyed spring but was more partial to the autumn season in Massachusetts. After years at sea, staring across vacant water, he rather liked watching the leaves transform their colors and experience the warm days move to a winter's chill. And following his time working in the intense heat of the Sahara, autumn was something comforting and calming. Although, the summer weather would mean more picnics with Jo, so he couldn't completely complain.

As he moved farther into the forest, the trees becoming denser, he could hear a rustling noise off to his left; the cracking of branches and swoosh of the new leaves got his attention. He stopped to listen, the sound didn't seem to be coming from any animal. It was rushed and heavy, like someone running and as it got closer, Nick could make out an outline of a small figure making its way toward him.

Suddenly, Rob shot out from the trees, nearly colliding with Nick, his breath ragged from the run. His eyes looked wild for a moment and then relief poured over his face when he realized who was in front of him. Nick smiled. "Are you winnin' the race?" he said, looking further down the path, expecting Jo to appear at any moment.

Rob shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "N-no," he stammered, taking big gulps of air. "The men… they're hurting her."

Nick's smile disappeared, and he crouched in front of the boy. "What do ya mean? Who's hurtin' her?"

"There were two men when we were walking home," he panted. "They wanted money and Mother told me to run. The one man hit her, and I just kept running." Tears began falling down Rob's face. "I just kept running..."

Nick swallowed hard, a fearful anger beginning to build. He forced a smile and patted Rob on the shoulder. "You did good, Rob." He looked past the boy. "Where were they?"

Rob pointed into the distance. "Way down the road, not far from the pond. Where the trees made it really dark."

Nick nodded and stood, readjusting his pack once more. "All right then," he sighed, trying to remain calm. "You run on home - tell Asia your Ma and I are gonna be a little late for supper."

Rob smiled through his tears and took off again along the path. Nick watched him for a few moments before starting towards the pond. He tried to keep his focus on his footsteps, urging his legs to move faster. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

*** _Warning – Chapter 2 contains details of a sexual assault. Please read at your own discretion. ***_

Bile began to build up in the back of Jo's throat as she realized what was happening. After the short man had hit her, he pulled her to her feet and forced her into the forest while the taller man took off down the path, in search of Rob. The short man dragged Jo, zigzagging through the trees until they reached a very narrow clearing, a few large rocks sat in its centre, the thick branches holding back the remaining sunlight. It looked as though someone had made camp there; she thought it most likely the two men, as a few blankets and bags lay around the area and a small fire blazed close by.

He threw Jo to the ground, the impact sending a shooting pain through her arm once again. She stared up at the short man, watching as he stormed around in circles, huffing and muttering. He was at least twice her weight, but Jo didn't think she could out run him, especially not with the other man still after Rob. She desperately looked around the camp; there was very little she could use for protection. The blankets would be of no help and while there were two expensive looking briefcases sitting against a tree, with what she thought was a broken wrist, fighting him off wasn't the answer either.

"You shouldn't have done that," the short man scowled. "We just would have had our little fun with you and that would've been the end of it." He stalked over to Jo and leaned down towards her. "Now you just made it harder on yourself."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard through the trees and the short man hauled Jo to her feet, grabbing her by the hair, fully prepared to use her as cover. After a few tense moments, the tall man staggered into the clearing, completely out of breath. "I couldn't find him," he gasped, bending at the waist to try and draw in air.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" The short man's anger turned towards his friend. "He's just a kid!"

"But he's fast," the tall man defended, slowly regaining breath. Jo smiled faintly, pride and relief now mixed in with her fear.

The short man turned his attention back to Jo. "Don't really matter now, anyways," he said, a smirk coming across his face. "At least we can have our fun without worrying about some kid." Still with a hold of her hair, he looked Jo up and down, his gaze disturbing, the suggestiveness turning her stomach. "You sure are a pretty one." He grinned at the other man, pulling Jo's hair tighter in his hand. "Hey, you remember the time with that girl… in Philadelphia... "

The tall man nodded, his own smug look appearing. "Yeah… the one that worked for Croft. She was an easy one… What was her name again?"

"Mary… I think..." The short man recalled slowly and then looked back over to Jo, sizing her up. "She kinda looked the same… but wasn't as tempting as this one…" Grabbing onto her wrist, he pushed her over to one of the large rocks, Jo wincing in pain.

"Oh? Did that hurt?" he asked sarcastically. "Good to know." He looked over to the tall man. "Come - hold her." His companion did as he was told, taking hold of Jo's arm and hair from behind her. The short man moved in front of Jo, his creepy grin returning.

"Why are you doing this?" Jo hissed, squirming in the tall man's grasp. The pain in her wrist was excruciating and it took all the anger she had to keep from crying out again.

The short man shrugged. "Because we can," he replied, taking hold of Jo's blouse and undoing the top three buttons. She struggled against him as he slowly snaked his hand down her camisole, the bile burning her throat as he fondled her breasts. Jo closed her eyes, trying to mentally remove herself from the situation and think about anything else. She felt his hands across her skin and could sense his face next to hers. "So soft…" he whispered into her ear. "Too bad the boy couldn't watch."

Jo's eyes flew open at the mention of Rob, her anger erupting. "How dare you!" she yelled and without thinking, spat in his face.

The short man was taken aback, wiping the spit from his cheek. He shook his head, his eyes squinted, glaring at Jo. "You're just asking for it, aren't you?" He nodded to the tall man. "Turn her around."

Jo was quickly swung around and although she tried to struggle, she was forced face first into the large rock, the rough stone scraping against her cheek. Pinning her down, the tall man still had her by the hair, his fingers dug into her wrist as he bent her arm against her back. She shuddered and cried out in pain, closing her eyes again. "She must like it rough," the short man jested, both men laughing.

Jo could feel the shorter man come up behind her and he began pulling up her skirts. She tried to fight him, kick and push herself away from the rock but the tall man only held on tighter. Her head began to swim with thoughts, of anything and everything she could do to resist but she felt the short man's weight push up against her, his hands fumbling to pull down his pants.

All at once, she stopped fighting, squeezing her eyes tight. She knew what was about to happen and she just wanted her mind to be anywhere but there. She began to think about Rob and all her students at Plumfield. She thought about her childhood and her sisters. She thought about her sweet Beth. She thought about Fritz and the feeling of a first love. She thought about Nick - his blue eyes and the way it felt when he held her hand. How she wished she was in his arms right now.

She felt the weight from behind come down harder, her breath catching in her throat and she knew all the thoughts in the world couldn't stop this.

"GET - AWAY - FROM - HER!" a guttural growl came through the trees and instantaneously, Jo felt the weight lifted. The unmistakable din of a fist making contact rang out over and over. Even with her eyes still closed, Jo knew the short man was losing. The tall man seemed stunned for a few moments, his grip still on Jo until he finally decided to go to the aid of his friend. As he released her, she fell slowly to the ground and curled herself against the rock. Carefully opening her eyes, she peered towards the commotion, watching as Nick pummelled the already unconscious short man on the ground. The tall man jumped onto Nick's back, attempting to stop the assault but neither alcohol-spoiled man was any match for Nick; he surpassed them both in muscle and rage. Nick flipped the tall man over his shoulder, the landing knocking the air right out of him.

As Nick proceeded to tackle the tall man, a numbing sensation came over Jo; her senses lost to her. A dull hum filled her ears and her eyes could hardly comprehend what was happening in front of her. She knew she should stop Nick but couldn't string her thoughts together to do so. Instead, she decided to focus on the only feeling she had - the pain that still radiated through her arm. She cried out as she turned her wrist over, the noise louder than intended. The agony spread through her and even though she groaned through every movement, it was the only thing keeping her grounded and in the present. Suddenly, she felt Nick next to her; he was talking but the words made less sense than the two broken men that now lay on the ground. She continued to stare out at the clearing, clutching her wrist in order to hold onto something tangible; Nick's face floated through her sightline as he tried to get her attention.

Finally, he placed his hands on either side of her face, the pressure causing the sting to return to her cheek and a rushing flooded her ears as his words pierced her mind. "Jo!" She focused on the man before her, noting the bloody nose he must have gotten in the fight.

"You're hurt," she said flatly, pointing at the blood.

A smile broke across Nick's face, her acknowledgement a relief. "Oh, I'm all right," he said, wiping the blood from his nose. "You okay?"

Jo just looked past him once again, fixed on the two crumpled men. She wanted to be angry at them for what they had done or at least happy that they were now unable to hurt her, but the numbness had taken hold and she simply stared. Nick turned to follow her line of sight and his eyes narrowed. "Let's get you outta here," he mumbled.

Skirts and all, Jo felt herself lifted into the air as Nick carried her out of the clearing. She was void of the relief that she knew she should have, her mind still racing through random and chaotic thoughts. The ache in her arm was the only thing that made sense and she held onto it for dear life.

XXXXX

Nick charged through the tree line and back onto the road, Jo held tightly in his arms. His heartbeat hammered in his ears, adrenaline racing as he made his way down the path, wanting to put as much space between Jo and those men as possible. He knew that he would have killed them both if she hadn't stopped him; her soft cries had drawn him out of his tunnelled fury, his need for her safety outweighing the need for vengeance. The sight of her cowering beside that rock, disheveled and terrified, would haunt him for a very long time.

After a few minutes and enough distance, Nick set Jo down on the side of road, wanting to check for any serious injuries. Her quiet, disconnected behavior was concerning him the most, but he knew he needed to deal with the physical. As he sat her on the blanket he had brought, Nick took note of the bruising that was spreading across her cheek, her lip was split and swollen. He knelt beside her and fumbled through his pack, searching for his canteen. After finding it, he looked up and caught sight of Jo; she vacantly gazed down the road with glazed-over eyes, hugging her right arm to her body.

"You're bleedin'," he said gently, pouring some water onto a handkerchief and slowly holding it to her lips. She glanced towards him and took the cloth, her left hand keeping it in place.

"Where's Rob?" she said anxiously, looking back the way they came.

"He's fine," Nick reassured. "I ran into him on the road and he told me where you were." He poured some water into a steel cup that he had brought. "I sent him on home." He offered the cup to Jo. "Thirsty?"

She nodded slowly and went to grab for the water, wincing as she instinctively reached out with her right hand. She clutched it to her body again. "I think my wrist is broken."

Concern and frustration covered his face and placing the cup to the side, Nick leaned forward, carefully taking hold of her arm. "Why didn't you say somethin'?" He could see the bone had taken an odd angle and the swelling had already started through her wrist and fingers. He went to work, grabbing a couple of handkerchiefs and tying them together. Cautiously, he laced them around her arm, creating a makeshift sling. "We'll get Dr. Pierce to take a look when we get home," he said, gently slipping her arm through. It was then that he discovered her blouse was still unbuttoned, her camisole and corset caked with dirt. He looked to Jo, fixated on the road, and warily reached forward to cover her. When she noticed his hands, she recoiled at the prospect, her eyes wide. A look of regret fell over Nick's face and he motioned towards her shirt. "May I?" he asked quietly.

She glared at him for just a moment, the realization overwhelmed her and a blush came to her cheeks. She nodded and Nick's fingers slowly fastened the buttons, his eyes continually on Jo's face as he tried to determine her state of mind. She avoided his gaze and backed away when he finished. "Rob wants to go fishing next Saturday," she said abruptly as if the memory just occurred to her. She looked at Nick with panic. "But we left the poles and tackle box back there."

He smiled gently. "I'll go grab 'em later," he replied, starting to put away the canteen and cup. "Right now, I think we should get home." He stood and threw the pack over his shoulder. "Think you can walk?"

Jo looked up at him, slowly nodding and with his help, got to her feet. Nick began to put away the blanket when she suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nick?" she whispered.

He looked up and all at once, her face paled, a slight tremble coursing through her body. Nick quickly glanced down the road, afraid that the two men had regained consciousness and caught up to them. Seeing no one, he was confused. "What's wrong?"

After several moments, Jo's breathing shallow and fast, she finally looked at him. "I think I'm going to be sick." She stepped towards the trees and leaning over one, proceeded to vomit. Nick watched for a brief instant, stunned, before rushing to her, supporting her weight. She continued to heave until there was nothing left and she dropped into Nick's arms. She felt clammy and cold and as she gripped Nick's hand, hers was like ice. She looked up at Nick as he lowered them back down to the ground. "I can't stop shaking," she whispered, a constant tremor throughout her body.

Nick sighed. He had seen something like this before, back on the ships, generally when crewmen had been shot or thrown overboard. He searched Jo's face, worry consuming him. "You're goin' into shock, Jo." With a quick glance around, he considered his options and dropped his pack. "We need to get home now." He stood, gathering her into his arms once more and started back down the path. "Everything's gonna be okay," he whispered to her and to himself. He just hoped they would be.

XXXXX

"What's takin' so long?" Nick asked as he paced back and forth in front of Jo's bedroom door. They had made good time getting home, even though he was carrying a semi-conscious Jo. She had felt so cold and small in his arms and that drove him to move. When they arrived, the doctor was already there and now the only thing he could do was wait as Dr. Pierce examined her.

"He's just bein' thorough," Asia replied, watching him walk from one end to the other. She sighed. "If you don't stop, you're gonna wear a hole in that floor."

Nick flushed with embarrassment and took a seat on the bench that sat just outside the door. "Sorry." He looked at his hands. "Thank ya for gettin' the doc. I don't know if Jo could have waited much longer. She was shakin' so bad."

Asia sat down next to him and squeezed one of his hands. "When Rob got home and told us what happened, I figured someone was gonna need the doctor. I was just hopin' it was those two men…"

Nick looked at Asia a bit ashamed. "Well, they probably still do."

She patted his knee. "Sheriff Webster is out lookin' for 'em now. I'm sure they deserved whatever they got." She looked over at the bedroom. "Did they actually…" she trailed off, letting the awful act go unspoken.

Nick closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his tired face. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I was seein' red." He took a deep breath, not really wanting to relive the moment. "When I found 'em, they were holdin' her down... I was just prayin' I wasn't too late."

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, Nick jumped to his feet. Nan left the room, her arms full of cloth and sheets. She gave the two adults a weak smile. "She's okay," Nan whispered as she hurried down the hall to the stairs.

Dr. Pierce appeared and quietly closed the door behind him. His face showed some concern as he considered his words. "She's resting," he began, "I have set her wrist - it is a pretty bad break but I think with some time, it should heal properly. The shock does seem to be subsiding as well - you will have to make sure she remains warm - keep the fire lit and plenty of blankets." He looked at Nick. "Physically, she'll be all right. From what I can tell, you arrived just in time. I don't believe the man was able to… perform. However, the entire ordeal has been very traumatic and may be difficult to deal with." He smiled gently. "Let her come along slowly, at her own pace and I am certain she will have the support she needs to get through this." He opened his medical bag and pulled out a small bottle. "And just in case, this is something to help her sleep." Asia took the medicine as the doctor proceeded to put on his coat. "Just give her some time," he reassured. "I'll see myself out."

"Thank you, Doctor," Asia replied as he left down the front stairs.

Almost immediately, Dan appeared at the top of the back staircase, worry on his face. "Ah, Nick?" he said awkwardly. "The sheriff's downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

Nick looked at Asia. She stood, squeezed his arm and smiled. "I'll go sit with her." She made her way into the bedroom as Nick fell into step with Dan and they made their way down.

"Is Mrs. Jo gonna be okay?" Dan asked, shakily.

Nick tried to muster up some confidence and patted the boy's shoulder as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Of course she will, Dan. Mrs. Jo is fine. She just needs some time to rest."

The sun had set a few hours earlier and the grandfather clock struck 10 as they made their way into the dim parlor where the sheriff and his deputy stood waiting. "I apologize for the late hour, Mr. Riley," Sheriff Webster started off. He looked over at his deputy. "We believe we've found the men who may have attacked Mrs. Bhaer." He looked back at Nick and Dan. "They're in pretty bad shape."

"They must've had it comin'," the young boy muttered.

"Dan…" Nick scolded but shot him a look of agreement. "I'm sorry Sheriff but things got a bit outta hand."

"Well, we'll get Dr. Pierce to look at them back in town." Sheriff Webster sighed, his face showing regret as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I really hate to do this, Mr. Riley but we're gonna have to ask you to come with us."

"What?!" Dan exclaimed, his voice anxious. "But…"

Nick placed a hand on the boy's arm. "Are you arrestin' me?" he asked in disbelief.

The sheriff nodded. "I'm afraid so. The two men have pressed charges against you for assault."

Nick stood there, shaking his head. "B-but they are the ones who attacked her," he stuttered. "They were going to…"

Sheriff Webster looked guilty. "Once we get a statement from Mrs. Bhaer, she can press charges against them. But until then…" He stepped towards Nick just as the front door flew open, Jo's two sisters and brother-in-law appearing from the other side. They all stood there, in the hall outside the parlor, shocked, trying to understand the situation.

"Nick?" Meg questioned, confused as the sheriff placed the cuffs on him.

Nick looked ashamed, staring at the ground. "Jo's gonna be fine," he explained. "Just a broken wrist and… well…" he sighed, not knowing how to finish the sentence. "She's upstairs - Asia's sittin' with her."

Meg and Amy glanced at each other and then to Laurie before taking off towards the stairs. Laurie stepped into the parlor, still flabbergasted. "You're arresting him?" he asked. "On what grounds? I thought two men attacked Jo."

The sheriff shrugged. "But I'm afraid Mr. Riley is being charged with assault."

Nick's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I was just tryin' to protect her."

The sheriff and his deputy led Nick to the door. "You can't do this!" Dan yelled, trying to get in front of them. Laurie cut him off, holding him back as the other men left the room.

"It'll be alright, Dan," Nick called out as he was escorted out the door and into the night air. "I'll be back before ya know it." He looked behind him as the sheriff helped him down the porch stairs, Dan and Laurie standing in the doorway. He just hoped he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan slowly made his way up the stairs, tired with the late hour but knowing he wouldn't sleep. After Nick had been taken away by the sheriff, Laurie rode into town, hoping he could convince the telegraph operator to open so he could wire Edward in New York for legal advice. Dan had been left on the doorstep unsure of what to do. He could ride into town himself and follow Nick to the jail but what good would that do? It wasn't like he could bail him out and the sheriff would most likely send him home anyways.

With the remaining adults at Plumfield busy with Mrs. Jo, Dan thought better of running off and instead decided his place needed to be at home as everyone tried to deal with the new situation. He took a few moments to go through some neglected evening chores before heading upstairs. He reached the top landing and beelined into the boys' bedroom where he found no one asleep. All of the children had gathered around the beds, abuzz with the day's events.

"But why did they have to arrest Nick?" Tommy Bangs asked as he was perched upon one of the bed frames. "He didn't do anything."

"It's the law, Tommy," Emil answered very matter-of-factly. "Nick assaulted them and they have the right to charge him."

"But he was doing it to protect Mrs. Jo," Nat interjected. "That has to account for something, doesn't it?"

"The sheriff didn't really seem interested in why Nick did it," Dan said as he entered the room and sat down beside Nat. "They are only goin' off of what these two men told 'em. It's Nick's word against theirs."

"And we all know that Nick has a history of getting into fights," Emil added. "His word won't mean much."

Dan glared at Emil. "You know Nick's word is as good as anyone else's," he said through gritted teeth. "I just wish the sheriff knew that."

"Once he talks to Aunt Jo, this whole mess will be cleared up," Bess offered, trying to sound positive. Next to her was Rob, who had curled himself into a ball, half asleep but it was obvious he was still listening.

"That might take a while," Nan interjected from the doorway, a pile of linens in her hands. "Whatever happened out there must have been pretty awful." She sighed, looking solemn. "She doesn't seem like the same Mrs. Jo."

Bess looked at her with a scowl as Rob sat up. "Mother will be okay, won't she?" the young boy asked, tears in his eyes.

"Of course she will be," Dan assured. "She just needs some time…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to soothe the boy's fears - the same fears everyone else had.

"I wish there was something we could do," Nat said. "Some way we could help."

"There's really nothing we can do," Dan concluded. "Nothing 'cept maybe pray."

XXXXX

Jo found herself in that hazy moment of waking when one's senses haven't quite roused and reality hasn't been yet materialized. She felt weightless. She felt warm. She felt at peace - like she was adrift on a vast ocean, nothing around to harm her. In the back of her mind she knew of the tempest that lay ahead when she awoke so she wanted to lie in that state of bliss forever - it was a relief.

But there was a voice. There was someone calling her name, trying to lure her from the serenity. As much as she wanted to fight, it was as if someone was dragging her through that ocean with an invisible line, bringing her closer and closer to a storm building before her. And there was nothing she could do.

"Jo…. Jo?" The voice repeated over and over until other words became lucid.

"... arm."

"... men."

She tried desperately to pull herself away, to keep from getting drawn back in. She struggled to block out the voice, to focus on the calm and keep everything else out. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and move back to those still waters. But the voice continued to beckon.

"... fishing… Rob…"

A name - her son's name and she knew she couldn't go back. All at once she allowed her senses to come to life with immediate regret. The pain began in her head - a dull ache quickly followed by the sting of a thousand needles piercing her cheek. It travelled down her body, through her chest, making it difficult to draw breath. She felt her body start to tremble with the need for air, the movement coursing through her right arm which responded with the most intense agony. The suffering drew the rest of her senses to awaken. She felt the weight of blankets on her body, the pressure of her head against the pillows. In normal circumstances, this would have been a comfort but instead it simply brought more pain. Her back ached and her legs felt numb, as if they wouldn't have held her if she tried. The feeling was unbearable.

"Jo?" She could hear the voice again, drawing her further and further into the present. Her mind began to pick up on other things - the high-pitched creak of a loose floorboard, the bitter scent of a forgotten cup of coffee, the squeeze of someone's hand on her own.

But her senses kept forcing her back to the pain. It was excruciating and she couldn't understand why she had to feel this way. She tried to remember the cause - what had she done that would have ended like this, that ended with this type of suffering. She searched the corners of her brain - she remembered Nick in the barn… the wrench… the fishing poles. She remembered fishing with Rob… the strawberries… the walk home… Her stomach lurched as it hit her - the men. The smells… the weight… their touch. It all came flooding back like giant wave which ran through her and her eyes flew open.

"I'm going to be sick," she warned as leaned over the side of her bed, bracing herself on the nightstand, needing to rid herself of whatever she had left - which wasn't much. Meg was the first to react and rushed over with the wash basin. She sat on the bed, one hand supporting the bowl and the other pulling Jo's hair back. It wasn't long before Jo was finished and collapsed back onto the pillows, her breathing labored from the effort.

"I'm so sorry," Jo croaked, tears stinging her eyes. Meg handed the basin over to Asia while Amy brought her a glass of water and helped Jo take a few sips.

"Now just you never mind," Asia replied, setting the bowl down and grabbing a few damp cloths, placing one on her forehead. "You've been through quite an ordeal."

As her breath quieted, Jo slowly pulled herself to a half-sitting position and took a long look around her bedroom. Sunlight poured through west windows casting shadows over everyone that surrounded the bed. The fireplace crackled with vigor, obviously well tended throughout the night and there were several teacups littering the tables. She glanced at the crowd standing before her, all tentatively watching, like she was going to crumble at any moment. There was an awkward air that hung between them, no one knowing what to say or how to deal with the fragile circumstances and because of it, Jo felt a twinge of anger. She didn't want to be on display or the subject of whispered discussions. It wasn't what she needed at that moment. She pulled the cloth from her head and looked down at her arm, set in a sling, the splint pinching against her skin. She moved it slightly and winced as the pain surged. All at once, there was four sets of eyes on her, both Meg and Amy jumping over to help.

"I'm fine," Jo snapped, shooing them away. She immediately regretted the harsh tone and she sighed. "It's just a little sore."

"Dr. Pierce left you some medicine that should help," Amy offered, grabbing a bottle from off the mantle.

"No...no, I'm okay," Jo assured, somewhat wanting to feel the pain. It felt real. She took a deep breath and looked back towards the window. "What time is it?"

"Just after 3," Laurie said gently. "You've been asleep for quite a while."

"Dr. Pierce gave you something for that too," Amy smiled, another bottle in her hand.

Asia took the rag from Jo and grabbed the wash basin. "Well, now, I'm gonna go start dinner. Those children have been so quiet today, I'm sure they're starving by now." She gave Jo's left hand a quick squeeze and bustled out of the room.

At the mention of children, a lump formed in Jo's throat. "How is Rob?" she whispered to Meg who was now seated beside her.

Her sister patted her knee with reassurance. "He's okay - just a little shaken up." She looked to Laurie and Amy.

"He slept in the boys' room last night," Amy added, trying to sound comforting. "I don't think he's left Dan's side all day."

A heavy silence came over the room, the unspoken weighing on everyone. Jo glanced at her sisters, both had looks of concern and a sadness in their eyes. It was so irritating. Why were they acting like this? They hadn't endured the attack; they weren't feeling the pain she had. She was the one who should be so overcome with grief and yet, she wasn't. Instead of being upset and terrified, what she felt was resentment. Why did she have to go through something like this while everyone else grieved? It just didn't seem fair. She was the one who should be emotional; after all she had been through, she deserved that right. So, she began to get mad - at her sisters - at the men - at the whole situation. Every look, every reassuring smile, every pat on the hand intensified her anger until she couldn't stand the quietude any longer.

"I don't want your pity," she said through a clenched jaw. "I don't need it."

"Oh, Jo," Meg cried, trying to grab her hand. Jo just shook her off. "It's not pity - we just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm not," Jo snarled. Bitter tears began to sting her eyes. "How could I be? How will I ever be?"

"Don't say that, Jo…" Laurie started, making his way to his wife's side as Amy sat down at the foot of the bed. "We are all here for you. We can help you through this."

The tears tracked down Jo's cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. "But… but what those men did…" she hiccupped, trying to hold in angry sobs. "If Nick hadn't come…" Realization hit her and she looked around the room, confusion overwhelming the anger. "Where is Nick?"

Amy and Meg both looked to Laurie; his face couldn't hide the regret. He sighed. "Nick is… well, he's in jail. The sheriff arrested him last night."

"What?" Jo whispered, completely stunned. She studied everyone's face. "Why?"

"Nick assaulted both of those men... fairly badly," Laurie explained carefully. "They have decided to press charges against him. I guess they are prominent businessmen from New York and..." Laurie took a deep breath. "They are claiming that Nick attacked them - unprovoked."

Jo's eyes widened with disbelief. "Unprovoked?" The air in the room suddenly felt thick and she struggled to breathe. "But they… they were…" she choked.

Meg grabbed her hand again, trying to calm her. "It's okay… Laurie has wired Edward. We will get this straightened out."

Jo's mind became jumbled, it screamed at her with flashes of the previous day as she tried to understand. The men had approached her, they were the ones who had initiated the conversation, they had grabbed her. How could it have been unprovoked? "He was trying to protect me," Jo gritted, her anger returning.

"We know," Laurie replied, giving her a confident smile. "Sheriff Webster said that when you're feeling better, you can give him your statement."

Jo shook her head, she could feel her temper mounting. She sat up angrily and swung her legs to the side of the bed, both of her sisters grabbing for her. "Are you going to be sick again?" Meg asked anxiously, looking around for the basin.

Jo hit their hands away and stood on two shaky legs. "I am going into town to talk to Sheriff Webster." She slowly limped her way towards her bureau.

"Jo," Amy pleaded, "please be reasonable. You need some time…"

"No, I need to get this straightened out," Jo replied, trying to open the drawers with just one hand. "What those men did was criminal and I can't just lie here while Nick sits in jail." She finally managed to slide the drawer to one side and she exhaled deeply. "Now, will someone please help me get dressed?"

The other three exchanged defeated looks. Amy and Meg rushed over to help while Laurie sighed, heading to the door. "I'll go get the buggy."

XXXXX

The dim light that poured through the jail cell window was telltale of the impending sunset. Nick sighed as he laid face up on the steel cot, his thoughts turning towards Plumfield. He knew that Asia would be busy in the kitchen, the children getting ready for dinner and Tommy would have probably dropped a thing or two already. Dinner was one of his favorite times of the day - the time where they would all sit down to eat - together. The time where he really felt like a part of the family. The children were always excitedly chatting about their adventures and Jo would be sitting at the head of the table, trying to listen to every single one.

Jo. Nick's heart clenched at the thought of her, his feelings a mixture of love and respect. And now a little guilt. There he was - stuck in a jail cell while the woman who meant the world to him was lying in a bed, hurt and broken. And he could do nothing to help her. It wasn't fair - especially considering the two men who were responsible for it all were not behind bars. The short man, a Mr. Gable Norman, had seen the brunt of Nick's temper and was still recovering at Dr. Pierce's office. The other, taller man who Nick found out was Clive Grey, had been allowed to go free since there were no formal charges pending for either man. So, Mr. Grey was staying at the nearby hotel.

And accusing Nick of a motiveless attack made things even worse. Yes, things had gotten out of hand but he was just trying to protect someone, someone he loved. He had taken one last look at the men as he carried Jo back to the road and had to shamefully admit that he was surprised they would recover at all. He had taken out his rage on these two men and as a result, was paying the price.

Nick rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. If he had only been there - if the gate hadn't taken so long or if he had just set aside his work entirely and joined them when Jo had asked - none of this would have happened. Jo wouldn't have been hurt and he wouldn't be sitting in a jail cell. He could have prevented it all.

From the jailhouse office above, Nick could hear raised voices, a commotion that seemed to be escalating. He sat up, trying to listen in on the conversation but only could catch the odd word.

"... ridiculous…"

"... charges…"

"... bail…"

Nick then heard hurried footsteps as they made their way down towards the cell block, followed quickly by others, obviously trying to stop the angry individual. The voices were suddenly right outside the door, the words now perfectly clear.

"... if you don't release Mr. Riley immediately, I will be forced to speak with the judge myself and explain just how absurd these charges really are."

Jo. A small grin appeared on Nick's face and he chuckled softly. This was not a surprise. Her temper could rival his at times, although, she had more control than he did.

The door flew open and Nick stood as Jo marched in, Sheriff Webster and Laurie following close behind. Her appearance was a shock to Nick, his first real look at her since he had carried her home. The bruising on her cheek had now fully emerged, deep purple and angry, her lip swollen and raw. The splint and sling for her arm looked very uncomfortable and he caught her wincing whenever she moved. Her face was pale and drawn but the fury in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Jo," he said, rushing towards the bars. "What are ya doin' here? You should be at home, restin'."

"I'm going to get you out of here," Jo declared, her voice wavering a bit. She kept her eyes on the sheriff, almost avoiding Nick's gaze. "Now, Sheriff Webster, if you please…" She motioned towards the cell.

The sheriff's face fell with exasperation. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bhaer. Like I already told you, bail has not been set for Mr. Riley yet and will have to wait until we go to court. That won't happen until the two men have recovered."

Nick watched Jo's jaw clench as she tried to remain civil. "And where are those two men, Sheriff Webster? I would like to press charges on them myself. They could recover just as well in a jail cell."

"My clients won't be seeing the inside of any jail cell," a slick voice came from the doorway. Nick looked over to see a tall, broad-shoulder man dressed in a fine black suit. He held a fancy black briefcase in one hand and a silver walking stick in the other. His eyes were squinted and a smirk seemed to be permanently etched on his lips. Nick had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"My name is Thomas Barker," the man introduced himself, stepping into the room, "and I represent Mr. Grey and Mr. Norman in this case. They have denied any involvement regarding your outrageous accusations and were merely travelling through when Mr. Riley here, assaulted them." He turned to Jo. "Mrs. Bhaer, is it? I assure you, if you proceed to press charges, we will have to counter with a defamation suit that definitely would not work out in your favor."

Jo looked stunned but the shock only ignited her anger. "They deny involvement?" she exclaimed, the disbelief in her voice. She stepped towards the man, her face set like stone. "They attacked me, held me against my will and attempted to…" She stopped at the word and Nick could see her struggling to hold herself together. She took a deep breath before continuing. "How else would you explain my injuries, Mr. Barker?"

The lawyer looked her up and down, a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Nick's blood boil. It was a good thing there were bars between them. "I have no knowledge of how you obtained your injuries, Mrs. Bhaer. Perhaps you were trying to stop Mr. Riley while he brutally attacked my clients and just got in the way…" His eyes narrowed. "Or perhaps things are not always 'perfect' in your little courtship. It's possible a man as violent as Mr. Riley would take his anger out on someone he cares for…"

Nick's stomach dropped at the thought. He could never hurt Jo - the idea made him sick. He was about to defend himself but Jo narrowed in on the lawyer, her jaw set with resentment. "Nick Riley would never hurt me," she echoed, her voice rising, "He is **not** a violent man."

Mr. Barker merely laughed, pulling some papers from his briefcase. "I don't know what your definition of violent is, Mrs. Bhaer but his criminal record doesn't lie. Convicted of robbery, assault on various occasions… he was even on trial for first degree murder just this past winter."

"That was a complete misunderstanding," Laurie jumped in from behind Jo. "Nick was absolved of all charges and the actual guilty party was convicted."

"But he has a history of violent behavior and a very extensive record," Mr. Barker argued. "It is a vicious pattern that perhaps got out of control."

Jo took a deep breath and Nick could see a slight tremor travel through her body. "Your clients followed my son and I through the woods. They attacked me... broke my arm… touched me inappropriately and held me down while… while…" Jo closed her eyes as the shaking increased. "While one of them tried to rape me," she whispered the words. She opened her eyes and glared at the lawyer. "THAT - Mr. Barker - is what will end up on their criminal records."

The man shrugged, blowing off Jo's intensity. "It's your word against theirs, Mrs. Bhaer," he said, shoving the papers he held back into his briefcase. "Who do you think the court will side with? A highly emotional woman with a criminally violent lover or two prominent and upstanding businessmen?" He stared hard at Jo. "I think we all know the answer to that question." He looked to the sheriff and Laurie as he turned to leave. "Good day gentlemen," he singled out and left the room.

Nick watched as all the fight left Jo's body and he could see her legs starting to give way. "JO!" he yelled and reached for her, unable to help. As she sunk to the floor, Laurie ran over before she could injure herself any further. He guided her to the floor, trying to mind the splint and sling but she still groaned in pain. With her eyes closed, Nick watched as she began to cry softly, her body shaking, Laurie trying to offer some comfort.

Nick could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes - he desperately wanted to go to her - to hold her. He looked to the sheriff in hopes of some sympathy but the man just shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Riley. I can't."

Nick sighed and knelt, reaching out to her again as far as the bars would allow. "It's okay, Jo," he murmured. "It's gonna be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Dan picked up a few pieces of wood from the stockpile at the side of the house and looked over at the little shadow beside him. Rob had been his constant companion over the last couple of days and nights; Dan had even started sleeping on the floor in the boys' room to allow Rob to sleep in his bed. He didn't mind the company and he knew the young boy needed him. They had hardly seen Mrs. Jo; after the incident at the jail the previous day, she had isolated herself to her room. Asia was constantly trying to get her to come down and eat but like Nan had said, it wasn't the same Mrs. Jo.

That afternoon, Edward had finally arrived from New York, much to the relief of all the adults. He had spent the last few hours in the parlor with Laurie, trying to piece together the events and what type of case they would have with the charges against Nick. Dan overheard them say that the two men claimed they had never seen Mrs. Jo and that they suspected Nick of hurting her; Edward was having a difficult time proving otherwise.

Dan handed Rob a few of the smaller logs and smiled at the sad-faced boy. "Let's take these into Asia and see if maybe she's got any cookies left," he suggested, trying to sound cheerful.

Rob nodded slowly and followed Dan through the backdoor and into the kitchen where Asia was busy preparing dinner. They dropped the wood next to the fireplace and Dan turned towards the counter, grabbing the cookie jar. As he dug through, he glanced up quickly at Asia who was giving him a disapproving look. "Is it okay if Rob ruins his dinner, just a little?" Dan asked, looking at the grim child.

A gentle smile formed on Asia's lips. "Of course," she said, a glint in her eye. She turned around and grabbed a tray of recently baked chocolate chip cookies. "Take a few fresh ones. They're always best warm."

Rob's eyes widened with pleasure and grabbing two, sat down at the table. Asia brought him a glass of milk and smiled at Dan as he stepped towards the table. It was the happiest he had seen Rob in the last few days.

Dan could hear voices approaching the kitchen as Edward and Laurie made their way through the doorway. "... we need to place her there, with those two men," Edward was saying. Both men looked a bit disheveled, their jackets removed and sleeves rolled up. "Anything to dispute their claims that they never saw her that day."

Asia placed two cups down on the counter for them along with a fresh pot of coffee from the stove. Laurie nodded his appreciation. "This is not something Jo would just make up. She has the injuries to prove it." He looked over at the boys, an apologetic look on his face.

"But it's not enough to say that they did it," Edward argued. "We need further proof - did she see or hear something that would place them with her? Something she wouldn't know unless she had actually interacted with them."

"She hasn't mentioned anything," Laurie said, looking over at the cookies on the counter and grabbing one. "Although, she's been having a tough time. I don't think she wants to relive it quite yet."

Dan looked over at Rob who was slowly eating his cookie. "Rob saw 'em," Dan offered. "Couldn't he be a witness?"

Edward smiled gently. "I'm afraid not, Dan. A young boy's testimony isn't very credible. Especially when it's for his own mother."

"Hopefully something will spark Jo's memory," Laurie sighed. "Otherwise, Nick may not be coming home for awhile."

A silence hung over the kitchen, Dan noting the worried looks the adults exchanged with each other. Things at Plumfield just wouldn't be the same without Nick. He had become just like a father to Dan, a male role model to all the children and it was something many of them didn't have.

"They were bankers," Rob mumbled into his glass of milk.

Edward and Laurie looked at the boy with curious glances. "What?" Laurie prompted.

Rob sighed and put down his cup. He turned in his chair. "The men. They said they had been bankers but had made some bad in-invest…" he struggled with the word.

"Investments?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah," Rob nodded his head. "Investments. And the one man mentioned someone named Croft."

Recognition fell on both Laurie and Edward's faces. "Jack Croft," Laurie said with a chuckle. "They must have been involved in the Croft's bank closure last year. I guess the railroad hasn't been profitable for everyone."

Dan watched Edward mull the information over in his mind. "This is a start. I think we will still need a bit more from Jo to completely throw out the case but it might be enough to bring these men's statements into question." The two men started back towards the parlor. "Thank you, Rob," Edward said, giving him a big smile.

Dan leaned over and tousled Rob's hair. "Good job, buddy."

The young boy stared back at his cookies. "I just want Nick to come home."

Dan nodded. "So do I, Rob. So do I."

XXXXX

"If there is anything else you can remember, Jo… it would help the case greatly." Jo looked over at Laurie who was seated in the chair beside her bed. It was mid-morning and she had just gotten rid of her sisters who had spent three days as her overbearing caretakers. The constant sympathetic words and pitiful glances were aggravating; she was glad when they had finally decided to go and see if Asia needed any help in the kitchen. But now Laurie had replaced them as the nuisance and she didn't want to talk to him. Between the pain in her arm and ache in her heart, she just wanted to close her eyes and to be left alone.

"I don't remember anything, Laurie," she snapped a bit too harshly. "And what does it matter anyways? These men will get away with everything they've done - I can't press charges against them if it means another lawsuit. I would lose Plumfield."

"We might be able to counter the defamation lawsuit," Laurie offered. "These men don't seem to be the most upstanding individuals. Edward did some investigating with the information from Rob. It seems that they lost a lot of money when Jack Croft and Company financially went under. They were some of the few who hadn't anticipated Croft's overextension with the railroad and didn't invest in anything else. The defamation suit might just be a ploy to regain some money."

Jo considered his words but wasn't convinced. "But that alone doesn't prove that they attacked me. If Edward was able to readily get this information, then anyone could."

"True but at least it's a start. And that's why if there is anything else you can remember them saying…" Laurie pleaded. "Any little detail…"

It was the details that Jo didn't want to remember. Ever since waking from the attack, every time she closed her eyes, she could see the two men, staring at her. Every moment of the day, she could feel the tall man pulling her hair, holding her down and the short man touching her, his weight against her. The smell of dirt and alcohol seemed to be everywhere and she could hear them whispering things in her ear. All these things weighed on her and she was afraid if there was anything else, she would break.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I can't…"

Laurie squeezed her hand. "That's okay… maybe later." He looked awkwardly around the room and Jo could tell he was struggling to say something. "The kids… they keep asking about you. They're worried. We're all worried."

Jo felt a few tears fall down her cheeks but she refused to wipe them away. "Laurie…" she warned, the lump in her throat growing.

"You know we're all here for you. You don't have to suffer through this alone," he tried again. All this concern, all of this attention… it was infuriating. Maybe she wanted to do this alone… maybe she wanted this suffering because it was the only thing she had felt in the last four days. No one else could understand what she was dealing with - no one could feel the same emptiness, helplessness that she had down deep in her core. How could they possibly?

"Laurie - enough!" she said angrily, pulling her hand from his. She stared at him gritting her teeth, trying to keep from lashing out any further.

Laurie stood. Jo could tell by his face that her words or lack thereof, had hurt him. He had always been a good and honest friend to her, one of her best. And he had always been the first to help whenever she needed it. But he just couldn't help with this.

He slowly made his way to the door and seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. He finally stopped and turned back to Jo. She steeled her gaze, preparing herself for another plea.

"You may not want to talk about this Jo. You may feel that no one else in this world knows how you feel," he sighed, tears in his eyes. "But know that we're all hurting along with you - might not be for the same reasons, but we are. And if you're not going to let us in, then you'll end up losing so much more than a lawsuit." And with that, he left.

XXXXX

"She won't say anythin'?" Nick asked, frustrated. Laurie and Edward had arrived at the jail early that afternoon to discuss the case with him but Nick was tired and the last few nights, sleeping on a hard metal cot away from his home was taking its toll.

"I think she's afraid," Laurie answered, leaning up against the cell bars. "But it's not going to help her or you if she doesn't talk about this."

"Regardless," Edward interjected, "those two men have recovered enough that I'm sure that the judge will call an initial hearing fairly soon. With the knowledge we have regarding their current financial situation, we can call into question their accusations against you. It might buy us some time and at least the judge will set bail."

"And my plea?" Nick asked, a bit anxious about spending more time in jail.

"Not guilty, of course," Edward said.

Nick looked at him, confused. "But I did it. I've already admitted to it. How can I change that?"

"You have admitted to the assault charges and if that was strictly the charge, then it would be a plea of guilty," Edward explained. "However, they are charging you with aggravated assault which would lead one to believe that it was unprovoked or unnecessary, which in this case, it was not."

"But without Jo pressing charges, how do we prove that I'm not guilty?" Nick started to get anxious. He felt like he was reliving the whole murder trial again - being stuck in a cell, away from home. And although he knew that assault wasn't quite the same as murder, the idea of spending more time apart from Jo, was just as unbearable.

"I'm hoping it'll be enough to speculate that there was an underlying reason for the assault," Edward said, "The formal charges won't be there but there is nothing stopping us for introducing the attack on Jo as motive."

"A major factor will be the judge," Laurie added. "Since neither of these men are from Concord, perhaps the judge will be more lenient given your reputation in town."

Nick sighed. "It's my reputation I'm afraid of," he muttered. He was known for having a bit of a temper which was something that had gotten him into trouble in the past - many times. Hopefully his past problems were not going to influence the outcome of this trial.

"It'll be fine," Edward eased. He turned towards the door. "I am going to speak with the sheriff. I would like to set up a meeting with Mr. Barker to discuss our own claims." He stepped outside the room, leaving the other two men to talk.

Nick looked at Laurie. "How is Jo, really?"

Laurie's face grew serious. "Not good. She's having a very difficult time dealing with the attack - she's refuses to come out of her room and won't speak to anyone. Asia said that she's hardly been eating." Laurie shrugged and Nick could see the emotion in his eyes. "It's like she's given up."

Nick rubbed a hand over his tired face. Yet again, he wasn't there when she needed him - he was stuck in jail while she felt like she had to battle things on her own. He shook his head. "Jo just doesn't give up - that ain't like her at all. She needs to talk to someone." He sighed, the guilty feeling was overwhelming. He looked around the cell. "I don't think I can stand another night in here."

Laurie gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, then, let's hope Edward can make some progress with the judge, for your sake and for hers."

XXXXX

Asia Franklin plucked a tea cup and saucer from off the shelf and took it over to the awaiting tray that sat on the kitchen counter. Even as she poured a fresh cup of tea, she had a feeling it would go untouched. Jo hadn't eaten much more than a slice of toast over the last few days and Asia's attempts to get her to the dinner table had been in vain. She hated watching Jo fall into this misery - it wasn't the strong-willed, driven friend that she had started working for all those years ago. She threw a few of the chocolate chip cookies onto the tray as well, in hopes to tempt Jo to eat something. Besides, Asia could be just as stubborn.

Asia made her way up the backstairs and knocked gently on the bedroom door. Part of her hoped that by some miracle, Jo had snapped out of this sullen frame of mind since lunch, but as she opened the door, Asia found her exactly where she had left her several hours before. Jo sat in one of the large wing-back chairs, staring blankly out the glass panes of the picture window, barely blinking as Asia entered the room. The fire had been completely forgotten which coupled with the still cool spring temperatures made the room almost bitter.

Asia set the tray down on the bedside table, noting the other tray from lunch still sitting there. She moved towards the fireplace to try and salvage the slightly glowing embers. "You could feed a whole other family with all the food that's gone to waste up here," she said, striking another match and lighting some kindling.

Jo kept her eyes on the window, remaining silent but shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Asia sighed. She had tried to be nice, tried to understand however she knew that sympathy wasn't helping. She stood, wiping her hands on her apron and took a seat on the bed. "Ya know, when I first interviewed to be housekeeper here, I wasn't sure what to make of you," Asia started, keeping her eyes glued on Jo, trying to coax a response. "I had been in lots of houses, kept after lots of families where the woman was always either so meek she was hardly seen or so fussy you couldn't stand to be around her. But when I met you, I could tell you were neither. You were different - you were smart and independent. Your strong-will got you into trouble, that's for sure, but it also got you through a lot of tough times. I admired that - still do…" Asia saw Jo take a deep, wavered breath and she hoped she was breaking through.

"You became my friend - I never had that in any other house I had been in. I got to know you not just as my employer but as family. And I watched you overcome all sorts of hardships… dealin' with all those boys, keepin' this school runnin' and then when Mr. Fritz died… you always held your head up - no matter what anyone said. That determination of yours kept gettin' stronger. I've never seen you give up on somethin' - on anythin'." Jo still sat there, her eyes fixed but Asia could see a few tears starting to fall.

Asia stood up from the bed and wandered over to the table, grabbing the untouched tray of food. "What happened to ya was awful and I don't begin to think I know what you're goin' through. But I do know you and this isn't the Jo that hired me all those years ago." She made her way towards the door. "You're letting 'em win Jo. It's like those two men are hurtin' ya all over again. And I know that you, of all people, wouldn't want to give 'em that chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Jo waited until she heard the click of the door latch before she allowed the tears to flow. Asia was right. She was letting them win. Every minute she sat idly by, refusing to deal with the pain and violation she felt, she was allowing those two men to take more from her than they had the day of the attack. She hadn't even pressed charges against them. Instead, she sat there scared, afraid of losing Plumfield and ultimately herself. She was giving them far more power than they deserved.

She sat by the window awhile longer, finally allowing herself to cry freely. She cried for all that she had lost, for all that she was feeling and not feeling. She knew that she was a different person - the men had taken parts of her that she would never get back. They had taken her sense of peace, shaken her ability to find the good and although she had always known the world was not perfect, she saw now just how imperfect it could be. But that didn't have to completely change her. It was like Asia said, it could strengthen her will; it could keep her fighting, so she wouldn't lose anything more.

And there were things those men could never take from her. She had family and loved ones that would always stand by her - regardless how ridiculous her behaviour had been. Jo sighed, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. She had treated them so badly; her sisters and Laurie were just trying to help. And the children - what must they be thinking? The entire situation would be difficult for them to understand - explaining the attack without scaring them would have been hard enough. But she had made matters worse by completely removing herself, pulling herself away. They were always watching her and she needed set an example of how to persevere, show them how to deal with the storms that come with life.

They needed her, especially her sweet Rob. Jo shed a few more tears as she thought of how she had let her son down. He had been a witness to the attack; how it must have scared him to watch his mother be hurt and then shut herself off from everyone. It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to anyone. And she could no longer sit around and allow these men to hurt her and her family.

Jo took a deep breath and released herself from the chair. She slowly made her way over to the vanity, needing to take a good look herself, something she hadn't done in days. She glanced into the mirror - the bruising on her face was starting to lighten and her lip was no longer swollen. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep; the bottle Dr. Pierce had given her remained unused but would help her remedy the visions she saw during the night. Jo looked at the sling that hung around her neck. Her arm was now a dull ache and no longer the stabbing pain with every movement. Physically, she was recovering and she smiled at the realization. She was starting to heal and could continue to do so if she would just allow herself the chance.

The light from the window was beginning to fade with the setting of the sun and from the smells that drifted up from the kitchen, Jo knew it would soon be dinner time. Moving towards door, she grabbed her dressing gown and carefully put it over her nightgown, the splint making it difficult to get dressed by herself. Then she gradually made her way down the stairs.

Jo could hear the children's voices coming from the dining room - they were hushed and reserved - not the normal jovial noise but nothing the last few days had been normal. When she had reached the bottom landing, she took a deep breath. She felt a bit silly, mostly embarrassed by her behavior but she needed to take this first step, to get back to the life she had missed.

She walked slowly into the dining room, eyes suddenly turning towards her. All her students were seated at the table along with Meg and Amy; she was grateful that their presence had remained a constant. She stood there for a moment and smiled awkwardly at the tentative children staring at her, not entirely sure what to say; how could she ask for their forgiveness?

Dan was the first to smile back, a look of relief on his face. "Oh hey, Mrs. Jo," he said, standing and stepping to her side. "You're just in time." He took her left arm and carefully helped her to her chair just as Asia came through the kitchen door with a plate full of roast chicken and potatoes. The housekeeper sighed, pleased with Jo's presence and gave her a huge grin as she set everything on the table.

"Thank you, Dan," Jo said to the young man as he returned to his seat. She glanced over at Rob who sat in his chair, still looking concerned. She leaned over and squeezed his hand. "Why don't we say Grace?" she said, giving him a wink. He smiled, his eyes lighting up and he nodded with vigor.

Jo gave her sisters a tearful smile as Asia sat down and everyone settled in for the meal. Jo bowed her head and closed her eyes as she began, "We thank you for this place in which we dwell…"

XXXXX

It wasn't a voice that lulled Jo back from that peaceful place. This time it was a touch, a familiar one, that was drawing her from the calming vastness. After the evening dinner and a pile of hugs from the children, sleep was what Jo needed the most. Taking the doctor's medicinal advice, Jo had fallen into a relaxing and deep slumber, free from the faces that had haunted her for several days. She felt like she was back in that ocean, back to the blissfulness and away from the chaos of her mind.

But that touch. It was beckoning, calling her away from the calm. Although she wanted to stay in that peaceful state, the touch was captivating, so she freely allowed it to bring her back to consciousness. She felt the weight of someone's body press down on the bed, the pressure of someone's hand in hers. It was all recognizable and desirable, her heart starting to beat faster. It was his smell that brought her to full awareness. His muskiness coupled with the gentle caress of his thumb against her fingers and his presence was unmistakable.

"Nick?" she whispered, opening her eyes. The bedroom was mostly dark, aside from the glow of the dim firelight. Nick sat on the bed, his coat still on and a look of relief on his face.

"Sorry if I woke ya," he said quietly, squeezing her hand. "I just wanted to see you."

Her senses came back to her and she looked at him with surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get out...?"

Nick's gentle smile stopped her words. "Well, the judge finally set bail," he said, his forefinger rubbing against her knuckles. He stared at their hands. "Edward made some claims against those men that were in my favor and after a very long evenin', Laurie was able to post bail." He sighed and shook his head. "I owe him a lot."

Jo squeezed his hand, drawing his gaze. "We owe him," she reassured. She looked around the room. "What time is it?"

"It's gotta be after midnight," Nick replied, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I'm happy to see you're feelin' better. Asia said you actually ate somethin' tonight." He looked at her with a stern tease.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm okay," she whispered and sighed. "Much better now that you're here."

She watched Nick bite his bottom lip, obviously torn about something, fighting something in his mind. He took a deep breath, his eyes back on their hands. "I'm so sorry, Jo."

"Sorry? For what?" she asked, completely confused.

"I should've been there," he gushed, his voice faltering. "If I had just been there, if I had just fixed the gate later, none of this would've happened." He looked around the room, his head shaking. "And then I go and get myself locked up instead of being here wi' you…"

Jo noticed the frustration in his eyes, the battle he was having with himself. She removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek but he continued to avoid her. "This was not your fault," she insisted. "None of it."

Tears started to well up in his eyes. "But I could've prevented it…"

Jo smiled. "But you did…" she replied, a look of disbelief appearing on Nick's face and with her hand still on his cheek, she forced him to look at her. "If you hadn't found me when you did…" she murmured, "if you hadn't stopped them, things would have turned out very differently."

"But they hurt you…" he said, regret in his voice.

She gave him a wholehearted smile. "Nothing that won't heal with some time. It took me a while to realize that. I am going to be fine," she said, her thumb rubbing the rough stubble on his cheek, coaxing a smile from him, "thanks to you." She held his gaze for a few moments before sighing with a bit of discouragement. "I just wish that I hadn't let that lawyer get to me and pressed charges against those men earlier - it might have saved us both some trouble."

"There's still time," Nick suggested, his stature calming from Jo's reassurance. He returned her hand to his. "Edward is ready to take your statement whenever you are."

"It might not result to much though," she said, giving way to the dismal thoughts. "Other than maybe a chance at losing Plumfield. I'm just not sure how to prove that they were the ones who did this."

"Well, we can deal with that when the time comes," Nick encouraged, caressing her palm. "'Sides, maybe just your statement will stop 'em from doin' this to anyone else."

Jo nodded slowly, considering his words when the memory slammed into her mind. She started to chuckle, a sense of satisfaction pouring over her. Nick's face was completely puzzled, shocked at her reaction. "What's so funny?"

"I think I might just know how to prove these men are guilty," she grinned, squeezing Nick's hand tightly. "Her name is Mary…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Her name was Mary Randall," Edward said as he pulled some papers from his bag. "She was a secretary in Croft's office in Philadelphia." Nick sat beside Jo at the kitchen table, the morning breakfast dishes still sitting there. He gave her a big smile. After she had detailed the two men's conversation, Nick had rushed back into town to talk to Edward. Concord's poor telegraph operator was certainly going to be glad when this was over - these late-night messages were getting all too frequent.

"Was?" Jo asked, looking a little anxious.

Edward shook his head. "She was married a couple of years ago to a…" he assured, flipping through a few pages, "Malcolm Alexander. The couple moved to Boston shortly after."

"So, this will work?" Nick asked, glancing between Edward and Laurie who sat on the other side of the table. "We can use this?"

Edward grimaced slightly. "Well, not exactly. It might be enough to say that Jo overheard the accused talking about Mary but it would make more of an impact if she could provide testimony that the two men had attacked her as well."

Nick watched Jo's shoulders slump a little. "And she's not willing to do that?" she asked, her pale face looking tired in the late morning light.

"No," Edward sighed, "I received a telegram from her husband. He seems aware of the attack but said that at this time, neither of them is willing to get involved."

Nick could feel the frustration build in his body. It felt like they were finally getting somewhere only to get dealt another setback. He stood, needing to move, needing to pace the room. "So, now what?"

"Well, I can proceed with the charges against these two men," Edward started, "and hope that maybe just a name will provide enough evidence to dispute their claims of having no prior contact with Jo. It might be enough to throw out the aggravated assault charge." He shook his head. "But I believe they will then continue with the defamation allegations."

Nick ran a hand through his hair, he could feel his temper rising. He didn't want Jo to endure another lawsuit and even if there was the slightest potential of losing the school, Nick wasn't willing to take the risk. She had been through enough and if the only reason to press charges was to clear his name, it wasn't worth it. "I'll plead guilty," Nick said, clenching his fists. Jo whirled around to him with shock, her eyes already arguing with him. "I can handle some time in jail," he soothed. "And this whole mess will be over."

"Then those men will get away with everything," Jo answered. Nick could see her jaw was set and she was nervously playing with the cloth from her sling. She took a deep breath. "It's like you said, it would give them the chance to do this to someone else." She turned to Edward. "Mary lives in Boston?" He nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips as he understood as her plan. "Then I think I should go and speak with her - face to face. I can try and convince her to at least make a statement." She looked down at her arm. "Maybe she just needs to realize that she's not alone."

XXXXX

Even though she had travelled the road to Boston too many times to count, Jo felt that this particular trip was agonizingly long. The minutes seemed to drag, the familiar landmarks taking much longer to appear, so she tried to focus on her surroundings to get her mind off of the looming task. The spring air had turned warm and the trees were finally starting to fill in with their bright green leaves. As they neared the city, it came alive with vendors and residents that were appreciating the change in weather and season. Jo glanced over at Laurie who gave her a quick grin and a pat on the knee. He knew how nervous she was; she was trying to convince someone to speak up against two men, someone who had gone through a similar ordeal and to ultimately relive a nightmare. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. To make matters worse, Nick was forced to remain in Concord, the assault charge preventing any type of travel. Jo was grateful that Laurie had offered his support, but Nick's absence felt like a void.

As the carriage rolled through the city streets, Jo tried to collect her thoughts and plan out what she was going to say to Mrs. Mary Alexander. She was hoping to appeal to the woman's logical side, letting her know that she could stand up for herself and that together they could stop these men from doing something like this again. If Mary could just see what they had done to Jo, maybe it would convince her that these men needed to be behind bars.

The coach finally stopped in front of a large row house on Commonwealth Avenue. Jo became anxious as she noted that all of shades were drawn, the yard was unkempt and there was a pile of newspapers sitting on the stoop. Laurie helped her out onto the walkway; he shared her concerned expression. "Do we have the right address?" Jo asked as Laurie sorted through some papers from his briefcase.

He shrugged. "Yes, this is it," he replied, peering down the street. The Alexander residence stuck out like a sore thumb; the other homes on the road were immaculate, well-kept and pristine given the level of class in the area. It was obvious there was something much different about the situation in this home.

Laurie swung open the gate and Jo followed him up the steps. The porch looked as though it hadn't been swept in months, the autumn leaves still stuck in corners of the landing. The large red door had its share of cobwebs and the entire bay window was covered with dust except for one glass pane off to the side which was spotless. The curtains were partially open and Jo could make out a figure in the parlor. She looked to Laurie as he had knocked and awaited a response.

The minutes ticked by before they finally heard someone approach the door. It opened slowly, revealing a tall, slender man, a few decades older than Jo. His hair was thinning and the wrinkles on his face were much deeper than they should have been, even given his age. He eyed the arrivals suspiciously, most likely anticipating some sort of sales pitch. "May I help you?" he asked, a slight accent in his voice.

Jo stepped around Laurie, her battered appearance bringing a shock to the man's face. "Mr. Alexander?" Jo asked, trying to remain calm. "My name is Josephine Bhaer. I was hoping to speak with your wife." At the mention of her name, she saw recognition flash in his eyes and he began to shake his head.

"I know who you are, Mrs. Bhaer," he replied, his voice taking on a cross tone. "I'm afraid Mary can't talk to you." He began to shut the door when Laurie jumped in, his hand around the doorframe to keep it from closing.

"I'm sorry, Sir. My name is Theodore Laurence and we would really appreciate the chance to speak to you and your wife regarding the current legal matter involving two former employees of Jack Croft and Company - a Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey. We understand your time is very valuable but we were hoping you could give us just a few minutes." Jo slightly smiled at the professionalism that Laurie always seemed to have with strangers. Especially when he wanted something from them.

Mr. Alexander sighed. "I'm afraid we can't help you," he said, attempting to close the door once again.

"I know what those men did to your wife, Mr. Alexander," Jo blurted out. The door paused. "I know they hurt her because they hurt me as well." Jo could see the struggle in the man's mind, his eyes flashing all sorts of emotion from sadness to rage. She stepped forward again, her hand on the door. "I just want to keep them from hurting anyone else."

After several moments, Mr. Alexander finally relented, opening the door just enough to allow them through. As he closed it behind them, Jo glanced around. The house was dark and musty, the condition of the interior much like the exterior. It seemed at one time it had been a very grand and inviting home, framed paintings lining the walls, pieces of furniture that were carefully chosen and filled every room. But now, it was all covered with dust, the wallpaper was torn in spots and the floors needed a good scrubbing.

Mr. Alexander led them into the parlor which once mirrored a meticulous setup with massive Victorian divans and wing back chairs that all sat in the middle of the large room, surrounding a magnificent marble fireplace. Above the mantel, a large canvas engulfed the wall, the water-color portraying a lone ship upon a vast murky sea. An ominous storm was building behind the vessel as it sat on the temporarily calm waters with a single shaft of light breaking through the clouds. The scene sent a shiver down Jo's back, the picture's shadowy colors made worse by the darkness in the room.

A lone wooden rocking chair was stationed in front of the large bay window, the slight and fragile figure of a woman sat staring out the glass, oblivious to their presence. She looked fairly young, not quite Jo's age, but her face was drawn, her hands thin and shaking. Her hair was undone, the dark brown curls tangled and falling half way down her back. Her clothing was well-worn but clean and she wore nothing on her feet, her toes curling each time the rocking forced them to the floor.

Jo stepped forward, trying to get the woman's attention. "Mrs. Alexander? My name is Josephine Bhaer and…"

"Mary won't answer you," Mr. Alexander interrupted from behind her. "She hasn't spoken since the day they attacked her."

Jo turned, exchanging a questioning and horrified look with Laurie. "E-excuse me?" she stuttered, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

Mr. Alexander moved towards one of the divans, motioning Jo and Laurie towards the sofa across from him. They all took a seat, Mr. Alexander facing his wife as he mulled over how to begin. "Mary and I were engaged to be married two years ago, in the spring, in Boston. I had just recently moved my bookkeeping company from Philadelphia and we were going to start our lives here," he said, his eyes sparkling at the memory. "I bought this house for Mary as a wedding present - I wanted to surprise her. She was making such a big move and I wanted a place she could call home." He looked longingly around the room. "I tried to set it up as best I could beforehand, but some things just take a woman's touch." He chuckled and Jo took notice of the mismatched patterns on the couches and the strange trinkets that were now covered in dust.

"The day before she was to leave Croft's company for good, I travelled to Philadelphia to surprise Mary at the bank." Mr. Alexander's tone was laced with regret, his jaw tight and Jo noticed his hands were balled up into fists. "At first, no one seemed to know where I could find her - she was probably just busy with some clients. But eventually, one of other secretaries mentioned that she was doing dictation for two bankers from New York in a back office. I tried to wait but I was just too excited to see the look on her face when I told her about the house." A small sad smile flashed across his lips before the anger returned to his eyes. "As I got close to the office, I could hear her cries. I tried to open the door but they had it locked. I didn't know what to do so I just broke it down. I couldn't get to her fast enough." He closed his eyes. "I found them… they had obviously taken turns… and my poor Mary was just laying there, on the floor, beaten and bloody…" His voice caught and Jo noticed a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"I was beside myself," he continued after a few moments, "and the two men acted as though nothing had happened. I went to search for help and was cornered by Mr. Croft himself. He calmly told me that he had called for the police and that Mary would be taken to the nearest hospital to be treated." He shook his head. "But none of that happened. I found Mary at her home, her mother said that some men from the bank had dropped her off, told her that there had been an accident. We were contacted later by a lawyer telling me it would be in my best interest to forget the whole thing ever happened and if I went to the authorities, then we would regret it." Mr. Alexander stood and started pacing in front of the fireplace. "I tried to get Mary to tell me everything that had happened but her condition was serious and even once her wounds healed, her heart never did. She hasn't spoken since."

A heavy silence filled the room and Jo felt the agony of the man before her but she had to ask, "You saw those men. You saw what they were doing. Why didn't you go to the police?"

Mr. Alexander shook his head. "I did," he replied, his voice rising. "I filed a complaint against the two men and against Mr. Croft. I detailed everything I knew to the police." His face fell in defeat. "But those two...two...men claimed that they hadn't attacked her at all. According to Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey, Mary was the one who initiated... and that things had just gotten a little out of hand. And because Mary refused to talk, the police said that nothing could be done." He paused, a look of disgust coming across his face, his tone full of sarcasm. "Mr. Croft was so gracious - he gave Mary a small severance for her time at his company and we never heard from him again." He gazed across the room, at the rocking chair by the window. "I moved her from Philadelphia to get her away from those men… I married her so she could have my name… I must look after her all the time now; she can't do anything for herself…. I lost my business… and we're barely managing. If it hadn't been for this house, we would have nothing." He sighed and turned back to Jo, "So, you see Mrs. Bhaer, we can't help you. I have nothing left to give to you."

The lump in Jo's throat had grown so large she could hardly swallow. The realization of what this poor woman had gone through and what could have happened weighed heavily on her chest and she struggled to keep some sort of composure. She looked over at Laurie, tears in both their eyes and he took her hand. "But Mr. Alexander," Laurie began, catching the man's gaze, "this is an opportunity to finally make Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey accountable for their actions and get justice for your wife. It is not right that you should have to suffer at the hands of these two individuals day after day - and nor should anyone else." Laurie looked over at Jo. "How many more women will have to fall victim to these two before something is done?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick stared up at the full moon, the sky blanketed with dim stars as he sat next to Jo on the porch swing. She had returned home with Laurie just before dinner, visibly shaken and worn out by the trip, still without a statement from the Alexanders. She had been very quiet while everyone ate; Nick could tell she was having a difficult time sorting things over in her mind so he was grateful when she had asked him to sit with her for awhile.

"You should have seen her, Nick," Jo said, shaking her head and staring down at the quilt that sat on her lap. "She is so broken and frail… her husband said he has to do everything for her. He doesn't think she's even aware that he's there. What these men must have done…"

Nick grimaced at the thought and continued to stare out at the darkness, gently rocking the swing. "And he still won't help?"

Jo sighed, shifting her arm uncomfortably in the sling. "No. We gave them all of Edward's information but Mr. Alexander is worried that Mr. Barker will come after them with a lawsuit. They can't afford to go to trial. He said he's done all he can and has nothing to show for it. I think he no longer believes the law will provide a solution."

Nick looked over at her tired face, the dismayed look in her eyes. "Maybe I shouldna stopped myself that day…" he muttered, waiting for an argument. When none came, he glanced at Jo, eyebrows raised in question.

Her focus was straight ahead, out into the yard but her hand found his. "Trust me, Nick," she said, squeezing his fingers. "I've had the same thought." The words were left to float in the air for a few moments and Nick realized just how far these men had pushed her. Jo took a deep breath and shivered. "But that won't solve things right now. Edward is going to see if he can use Mr. Alexander's previous statement from two years ago. But if Mr. Croft and his money were that good at making things go away, the statement might be long gone."

Nick rubbed his thumb over her hand and pulled the blanket tight around her. "Well, it's more than what we got before. Maybe it'll be enough to put 'em in jail."

Silence fell upon them again and Nick felt the weight of the situation on his mind. Even if they were able to press charges for Jo's injuries, the whole mess would end up going to trial which could take weeks or even months, depending on how good Mr. Barker was as a lawyer. It would take Jo away from the school, from the kids and put her through reliving that afternoon over and over. And coupled with his own impending trial, Nick still wasn't convinced it was all worth it.

He felt Jo shiver again and glanced over to see a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "That could have been me," she whispered. "I could be the one unable to speak… so damaged that I could no longer take care of myself…"

Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "I know…" he said, placing a kiss on the side of her head. It was something that had constantly occupied his thoughts over the past several days. If he hadn't finished the gate or hadn't met Rob on the path, she might not be sitting there in his arms. The 'what ifs' could take their toll on someone. "But you're not her," he assured, holding her tightly to him.

He felt Jo relax into his side, her head resting against his shoulder. They sat in peace and simply let the swing gently rock them back and forth. The quiet hung over them for so long that Nick thought she had fallen asleep. He glanced down to see her eyes transfixed on her arm. "They need to be accountable for their actions, Nick," she said finally, a firmness in her voice. "They need to be punished for their crimes." She looked back up at him, determination lighting up her face. "They can't be allowed to do this again."

He smiled. "Then we'll just make sure they don't."

XXXXX

"There is truth in facts, Mrs. Bhaer," Thomas Barker argued as Jo sat in front of him in the courthouse. "And your allegations against my clients are not facts - they are purely speculatory."

Jo took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. Edward had managed to arrange a meeting with Mr. Barker and his clients - the two men sat across from Jo looking much more professional than they had the day of the attack. Both wore brand new suits and had obviously made a recent trip to the barber but the cuts and bruises they donned thanks to Nick were still very much visible. The arrogance also remained on their faces; it seemed a permanent smirk was set on their lips. Although she had been nervous beforehand, worried about seeing them again, their audacity transformed her anxiety into anger and it made Jo feel somewhat powerful. It felt good to be angry, this time directly at them and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to show them she wasn't going to back down.

"As are yours, Mr. Barker," Edward added. He was seated beside Jo in this head-to-head conversation and she grateful for the hours he had spent preparing whatever evidence they might have against Norman and Grey. She was just hoping it would be enough. "You have absolutely no evidence to support your accusations against Mr. Riley - to say that he had inflicted such injuries on Mrs. Bhaer is complete hearsay and inadmissible."

Jo frowned at the mention of Nick's name. She wished he could be there, the idea of seeing these two men without his presence added to her anxiety. But because the charges against Nick were still awaiting deliberation, Edward didn't think it would have benefited anyone to have him there. Jo didn't even get the chance to see him that morning - Nick hadn't been around during breakfast and she felt quite rushed to prepare for the meeting. She just hoped that she could get through this without him.

"So, I guess we're at a standstill then, Mr. Trenton," Mr. Barker said. "If you and your client proceed with the assault and rape charges, then we are prepared to counter with the defamation suit." He glanced over at Jo. "Is it worth that little school of yours, Mrs. Bhaer?"

She glared back at the other side of the table, first at the two men and then to their lawyer. "I don't plan on losing, Mr. Barker."

"You've got nothing," the short man, Mr. Norman sneered. His lawyer put a quick hand on his shoulder, telling him to stay quiet.

Edward sighed, obviously tired of the games. "This defamation suit - under what grounds? What motive would Mrs. Bhaer have to charge Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey if your claims that they have never met before were actually true?"

"Well, it's my understanding that she has had some financial difficulties in the past," Mr. Barker began, "Perhaps she was looking for some restitution to help support her school all the while having the opportunity to drag the good names of my clients through the mud."

"Good names?" Jo scoffed, forgetting all decorum. "They are the ones who are financially destitute and then have the arrogance to go around molesting women. I don't think it would take much to discredit their names, Mr. Barker."

"Jo…" Edward warned quietly.

"You make it sound like they just wander around the woods, looking for women to prey upon," Mr. Barker stated, a tone of acknowledgment in his voice.

"Not just the woods… the bank as well," Jo added, staring at Mr. Norman. The man's face glowered, a hint of panic in his eyes. She kept her own locked with his. "I know about Mary… I know what you did to her…" Jo quickly stopped as Edward placed a hand on her elbow.

Mr. Barker shook his head with disdain. "Really, Mrs. Bhaer? If you are referring to Mary Randall, you should already know that there was no case there. No charges were ever laid against my clients and they never will. You'll have to come up with something better than that."

Jo took a deep breath, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. Simply knowing about Mary and her situation wasn't going to be enough. She racked her brain, trying to find something else that could be used against these men, something to keep them from going free but nothing was coming to mind.

"There may not have been charges laid, Mr Barker," Edward jumped in. "But there was a statement made by Mrs. Alexander's husband which implicates your clients in her rape and assault."

"But where is this so-called statement, Mr. Trenton?" Mr. Barker asked, a smirk on the faces of all three men across the table. "I have yet to see any record of it."

A knock suddenly sounded on the door of the courtroom office and Sheriff Webster's face appeared from the other side. "I am sorry to interrupt but Mr. Trenton, there are a couple of folks out here that would like to speak to you regarding this case." The door opened wider and Jo could see Malcolm Alexander standing behind the sheriff, Nick hovering in the background. As he stepped into the room, Malcolm's face turned from nervousness to fury as the two men who he had walked in on so many years ago sat before him.

"I am prepared to make an additional statement regarding the attack on my wife," Mr. Alexander said, his voice strong and determined as he made his way towards them.

Mr. Barker laughed but Jo could sense his slight nervousness. "What makes you think your statement will have any validity now, Mr. Alexander?" He shrugged his shoulders and stood from his chair. "I think we're done here."

Malcolm Alexander rushed forward and leaned in towards the men, his body radiating anger and his fist pounded the table. "We are not done. My wife has suffered greatly at the hands of these two men and it will no longer be in vain! My previous statement may have gone unheard but I won't make the same mistake again. This time, I won't go away so easily." Malcolm locked eyes with Mr. Barker. "And I have the names of three other women who have claims of their own against your clients. They are fully prepared to press charges."

The mouths of Norman and Grey hung open. "I thought you paid them all off," Mr. Norman blurted out, his face red and sweating.

"Would you just shut up?" Mr. Barker muttered. He seemed exasperated and weary from having to deal with the ignorance.

Jo could feel herself relax a little as she watched the chaotic exchange in front of her. All ego dropped from the two men, their faces held fear as they realized their time avoiding the law was at an end. They whispered frantically to their lawyer who didn't seem very surprised at this additional news but who nonetheless looked defeated. Jo glanced behind her at Nick, his smile as big as her own.

"Well, I believe a judge will have a difficult time ignoring the statements of five separate women, don't you, Mr. Barker?" Edward asked and looked to Jo. "Mrs. Bhaer will be proceeding with the charges against Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey and in conjunction, additional charges of defamation will be placed on your clients for the slanderous accusations against Mr. Nick Riley. I think it would be in their best interest to drop the assault charges, if they want any chance in court."

Mr. Barker glared at the two gaping men who sat beside him before storming out of the room; Sheriff Webster stepping forward with two sets of handcuffs. Jo took a deep breath, the realization that things were finally over seeped in. "I think we **are** actually done here," Jo said as the sheriff led the men away. She turned to Mr. Alexander, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you," she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

Malcolm Alexander shook his head and Jo could see his shoulders relax. "Don't thank me, Mrs. Bhaer. Thank Mr. Riley." Jo whirled around to see Nick standing in the corner, watching with quiet satisfaction. "He can be pretty convincing."

"Yes... yes, he can be," she said, flashing Nick a surprised look; a simple wink was his response. "And the other women?" she asked, turning back. "How did you find them?"

A sad glimmer appeared in Mr. Alexander's eyes. "I'm afraid I didn't. It was a hunch that these men just confirmed. It just means there are more women out there that have had the misfortune of running into Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey."

"Lucky hunch," Edward interjected, closing his briefcase. "But I imagine if we spoke with anyone else who worked in the same bank your wife did, Mr. Alexander, we'd find those women."

Jo swallowed hard at the thought - at just how many more Marys there might be. She let the thought go as she stood, looking around the room and started towards the door. "Well, thankfully, from now on, there won't be anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you violated a court order and went to Boston?" Jo asked, her voice scolded and praised at the same time. Nick sat beside her at the kitchen table; the hour was getting late but after the whirlwind that happened that day, he wanted nothing more than to spend some time with a cup of coffee and his favorite company. Once Mr. Norman and Mr. Grey had been hauled away to jail, Jo's formal charges against them were filed and immediately reviewed by the judge. It didn't take long before Mr. Barker had withdrawn Nick's assault charges, realizing that their case was senseless. Nick later learned that Barker had been a lawyer with Croft's company for many years, keeping the business name clean by means of extravagant payouts and was actually a relation to Mr. Norman - by marriage only, it was quickly pointed out. Mr. Barker had grown tired of their antics, especially when Croft was no longer footing the bill, so he wasn't too concerned when his clients were finally discovered. He was willing to cooperate fully and detail the cover up that had gone on for so long, given his own name was kept out of things.

After his conversation with Jo the previous night on the porch, Nick decided that he needed to try and appeal to Mr. Alexander with the hope that he would reconsider helping their case. It was risky; if Nick got caught, there would have been additional charges and he wasn't sure any amount of begging would change Mr. Alexander's mind. But after meeting Malcolm, Nick knew things would work out. "It was worth a shot," he said to Jo, who looked much more at ease, the splint and sling the only real indication of the nightmare she had experienced. "He and I came to a quick understandin'."

She shook her head in amazement and pulled her dressing gown a bit tighter around her body, the chill in the room made worse by the low fire. "What did you say to him?"

Nick stood and wandered over to the fireplace behind the table, throwing on an extra log and stoking the embers. "Well, I realized that he and I aren't so different. I had a feelin' that he would do anything for Mary - he obviously loves her very much." He set the poker against the hearth and sighed, his eyes on Jo's back. "I wanted him to know that I feel the same way about you… and I would do everythin' in my power to make things right." He slowly made his way back to the table and sitting, noticed Jo's eyes filled with tears. He took her hand and held it between both of his, his gaze holding hers. "I told him that if he would just speak up, then what Mary went through wouldn't be so pointless. He could make things right for her just like he has been tryin' to do - like I've been tryin' to do for you." Nick squeezed her hand. "I am just lucky to still have you with me - all of you."

Jo smiled, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm the lucky one." She sighed happily as he kissed her finger tips. "With all of this… craziness over, I'm relieved we can finally move on and leave it all behind us." She looked sadly down at her cup of coffee. "I just wish the Alexanders could do the same."

Nick nodded. When he had arrived in Boston, he wasn't sure what to expect when meeting Malcolm and Mary. Even after Jo's details, he definitely wasn't prepared for Mary's condition and although Malcolm's devotion to his wife was astounding, Nick knew that the Alexanders wouldn't be able to remain together for much longer without a little help.

"Well, I've been thinkin'," he said, giving her hand another quick squeeze. "There just might be somethin' we can do…"

XXXXX

The sun hung high in the sky against a brilliant blue backdrop that was void of any clouds. The air was warm, the spring finally giving way to summer and the trees surrounding the pond were lush and green. Jo settled herself on the blanket, beside Rob, a pail of bright red strawberries between them, as she carefully picked up her fishing pole to bait it. She flexed her right hand; her wrist still ached every so often but the splint and sling had been removed the week before and it was wonderful to be able to use both hands again.

Jo cast her line into the water and looked over at her son. She was so grateful to be there with him, still able to share in one of their favorite activities and still there to be his mother in every way possible. If she had learned anything from the terrifying experience, it was not to take the day to day for granted. And she was taking the time to enjoy the little things that made her life so blessed.

They sat in silence for a while, a warm breeze blowing across the waters, the leaves on the trees rustling. Jo was listening contently to the quiet song of the birds that echoed through the branches when the snap of a twig from behind them caught her attention. Heavy footsteps drew near and Jo's back stiffened at the sounds. Her grip around the pole tightened and her mind raced with ways to defend herself and her son. She looked over at Rob, who seemed oblivious to the possible danger, as she felt the presence get ever closer.

"Mind if I join ya?" a familiar voice came from behind and Jo released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She turned around with relief, her tense muscles relaxed as Nick approached with his own fishing rod. Rob's face lit up as the caretaker stood over him and he quickly moved the bucket of strawberries. "You made it!" Rob exclaimed, shuffling over so Nick could sit between them.

Nick grinned, taking a seat. "I couldn't miss fishin'! Chores can always be done later." Jo nodded in agreement and gave his hand a quick squeeze before he started baiting his own line. "Anythin' bitin'?"

"Nah," Rob responded, his eyes back on the pond. "But that's okay - I just like the fishin' part anyways."

Jo chuckled at his response and sighed happily as Nick cast into the water. He eased back, his legs stretched out in front of him and he gave Jo a gentle smile when he caught her gaze. This was as close to perfect as she could imagine her life being, getting to spend time with two of her favorite people.

A silence fell over the group for a few moments before Nick sat up. "I almost forgot," he started, reaching into his pocket. "I got a telegram from Malcolm this mornin'." Nick pulled out a piece of paper and passed it over to Jo. "He met with Laurie's friend and he said they liked him so much, he got hired on the spot."

Jo grinned as she opened the note. "That's wonderful news." She read the first few lines of the excited letter; Malcolm detailing the meeting he had with a business associate of Laurie's, someone who had been looking for an employee with the same bookkeeping background as Mr. Alexander. "Looks like he'll be starting right away," Jo commented as she continued to read.

"Not a moment too soon," Nick said, leaning back again. "Sounds like Malcolm was gettin' ready to sell the house."

Jo looked at Nick with admiration and reached out to pat his arm. "You've done a great thing here, Nick. You've helped to keep another family together."

Nick looked at her bashfully. "Well, it wasn't all my doin'. Just lucky that Laurie knew someone in Boston and that Meg knew someone that could help out too."

Jo nodded, folding the paper and handing it back to Nick. "I'm surprised at how quickly her friend was able to find a housekeeper that had experience with the ailing. I guess she spent some time working in a convalescent home and Meg said she'll fit in perfectly with the Alexanders." She turned back to her fishing pole, trying to urge the fish to bite. "Hopefully this will give Malcolm the chance to get them back on their feet without worrying about Mary every moment."

Jo sighed as her line just hung limp, her prospects looking very grim. She pulled in the pole, preparing to re-bait the hook when suddenly Rob jumped to his feet, struggling with his fishing rod.

"I think I caught something!" he exclaimed, the line taut into the water. Nick sat up straight, a small grin appearing on his lips.

"All ri' now… give 'im a little slack… that's it," he encouraged the young boy, watching as Rob moved back and forth to try and pull in his catch. Jo smiled at the exchange. It was comforting to watch Nick with her son, knowing that despite the loss of his father, he still had a strong male figure in his life.

"Now, pull the line back…" Nick continued instructing, never offering to take over but allowing the boy to do it himself.

"Like this?" Rob asked, his eyes flashing between Nick and the water. He began to force the line back onto the pole too quickly.

"Hold on now…" Nick cautioned. "You gotta slow down…"

All at once, Rob's fishing pole snapped backwards, no longer taut as he pulled the empty line onto the shore. The look of disappointment on the boy's face was enough to bring tears to Jo's eyes but Nick was quick to console him. "Aww.. that's alright, Rob. Maybe that fish just wasn't ready to come in yet."

Jo watched as Rob sadly nodded, his shoulders slumped with regret. "What did I do wrong, Nick?"

"Ya just gotta be patient - can't force 'em to do somethin' they don't wanna," Nick replied, taking a hold of the fishing line and restringing an extra hook. "Sometimes the waters are just too invitin' - they gotta be convinced to come in outta the quiet."

The young boy considered his words and took the pole back, throwing the line directly into the pond. "I'll get it this time," he said, settling himself back down on the blanket, his eyes fixed back onto the water.

Jo smiled as she watched Nick chuckle and shake his head, gathering up his own pole again. How did she get so lucky twice in her life? Even though Fritz had been taken from her too soon, the fates had granted her someone else to walk through life with, someone else to help shoulder the bad with the good. She caught Nick's gaze and leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, not only for his quiet direction with Rob but for so much more.

Nick grinned and laced his fingers with hers, turning back towards the vast lake. Even though the future was uncertain, Jo was comforted by the fact that Nick was there, at that moment, to hold her hand and convince her to stay out of the waters. She finally understood that sometimes one must face the storm before one can find the calm.


End file.
